


Take Me Out To The Ball Game

by animorph516



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baseball, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animorph516/pseuds/animorph516
Summary: Supergirl stops by to see some kids playing baseball. Fluff ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

Kara Zor-El soared over her adopted home city, feeling the wind in her hair and the sun on her face. This planet was truly a magnificent place, and Alex insisted she watch Planet Earth II to prove it even more. They both loved documentaries; it had been one of the things they’d bonded over as teens. She recalled a memory where her human parents and sister had taken her to a baseball game one summer day, just like this one. She’d enjoyed the pretty green grass and brilliant white uniforms, the arc of the ball in flight on its way from the bat and soaring back from the outfielder. By far the best discovery of that day had been popcorn. She’d had a pretty easy day DEO-wise, and Snapper wasn’t on her case about anything CatCo related, and Lena was looking forward to their dinner tomorrow night, and it was all just going pretty swell. Maybe she’d try and find some kids playing and say hi. One of her favorite things about being Supergirl was the light in their eyes when people realized their city’s very own Super was there, especially when it wasn’t to save them from a rampaging monster or robot or explosion.   
  
Mind made up to have a fun day, she zoomed off to Bobby Buck Park to find the kids that would surely be there on a day like this.   
  
  
  
All the kids and parents had practically assaulted her with affection, requests for selfies (happy to oblige!), and a few autographs. One little girl had stayed over on the bench, head down and ignoring the commotion. Supergirl wandered over and sat down next to her, patiently waiting for the girl to raise her head and look over. She noticed there was someone sitting next to her, and inhaled deeply when she saw the blue suit and blond hair. Tentatively the small child looked up into the kindest eyes and biggest grin she’d ever witnessed, only to see them dim and little frown lines form on the hero’s face. “Is everything OK?”  
  
The girl shook her head. “I’m Supergirl. What’’s your name?”  
So quiet Kara almost didn’t hear, she said “Emilia.”   
  
“Nice to meet you, Emilia. What’s wrong? Can I help?”  
  
“It’s my parents. Well, not mine. My real parents are dead. But my new parents, they run a restaurant and my new sister has to work there now because they can’t afford any help. She’s only 12 and I’m 10. I don’t want to work there, I want to play with my sister!”   
  
_Oh, Rao, she’s so precious and so little…_   
“The same thing happened to me, you know. My planet exploded when I was 13, and all my family died except my cousin, Kal. When I came to Earth it was really hard to fit in with the other kids. My new family loved me though, and that made it much easier. I even have an adopted sister too, her name is Alex. We work together now, and I love her so much.”  
  
“Your sister works with you?” A nod. “She saves the world too?” A nod and a grin. Kara looked over to see a couple of reporters and photogs capturing the scene discreetly. They knew she was always good for a story, and vultures though they could be all of them knew better than to mess with her like this. She decided to try and engage the other kids in cheering Emilia up as well.  
  
“You play baseball?” A small nod and a little curiosity from Emilia. Perfect. “Come on kids! How about we play girls against boys?” A shrill cheer rose from a third of the assembled throng and a lot of boys said something about “no fair!”  
  
One older girl with more confidence came up and handed Supergirl a bat, asking “so how far can you hit a baseball?”  
  
“Hmm. I don’t know, I never actually tried. Toss it and we’ll find out!”  
  
The crack of the bat was audible for half a mile, and the scorch marks on the ball, once her mom found it 3 hours later, were treasured for the rest of time by the girl who took back her favorite bat with a gigantic crack and some grooves where Kara had gripped hard enough to dent the handle.  
She made sure to toss a wink over to Emilia and asked what restaurant her parents owned, adding that maybe she’d stop by someday. She couldn’t resist a little superhero takeoff, leaving a cloud of dust and some impressed humans in her wake.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end. Thank you all so much!

Lena Luthor was supposed to have dinner with Kara Danvers. It’s the thing that she had been looking forward to all week. It wasn’t in the plan to be fighting a large scaly fish-monster thing all afternoon, but hey. National City.

Supergirl had showed up on her balcony asked about that prototype Lena had definitely not mentioned to the DEO and sorry we had Winn do a bit of computer magic but please can I use it?

Lena had replied that the bio-encryption only responded to her personally, but Supergirl was welcome to tag along. 

One climactic battle later, Supergirl was dragging Lena and Agent Danvers into a little Mexican place and was gushing adorably about the little girl she’d met the day before. As they stepped into the small diner - “it is so totally a thing for superheroes to eat right after saving the city, I saw it in a movie!” - Supergirl saw the little girl there and literally squeed and jogged over to gently hug her. “Hi Emilia! We just beat up this big fish thing and I saw that I was right next to your family’s restaurant and saving the city makes me like super hungry!” She stopped the verbal tsunami long enough to hug Emilia again, then looked up to see what must be the girl’s family, staring with wide eyes and huddling together a little. Straightening up, she flared her cape and put on her best nice to meet you, citizen face. “Hello, you must be Emilia’s new family. I’m Supergirl!”

 

“Uh, yes, we know who you are. I must say, when she told us she met you and that you might come by we didn’t know what to think. It is of course a great honor to serve you!” The mother gushed, shaking Kara’s hand effusively. Supergirl smiled, of course, and moved to the smaller girl. “And you must be Maria.” “You know my name!?”

“Of course, your sister Emilia told me all about you! She loves you very much, you know.” Maria had that childhood glee, and ran off to hug Emilia, capes and heroes forgotten momentarily.

“You have wonderful daughters.” The father finally found his voice, “Thank you, Supergirl. But we need help to save our business. I’ve tried to keep them happy but it’s getting worse every day. We simply don’t know what to do.”

“Maybe I can help.”

Supergirl was more than happy to take a quick picture for Instagram (to be posted later, she didn’t want the place flooded while Alex and Lena were still here with her) and went back to her companions, stopping to introduce Emilia and Maria. “Girls, this is Lena and Alex. They’re the best!” Emilia gasped and said “Your sister! Cool, you’re Supergirl’s sister and you both save the world!”

Alex was too cool to facepalm, but did it internally. Ah, what the hell. Lena was a genius, she’d surely have parsed that by now. “Really, Kara?” she muttered, Lena’s eyes quickly flicking over in confirmation that she’d heard that as well. 

Alex strode over to the family, asking if they could please give Supergirl a moment with her friend. She winked back at Kara on the way to the back, holding Emilia and Maria by the hand.

Lena turned back to face Sup- Kara. “You’ve got some explaining to do, Miss Danvers, or whatever you’re really called.”

“It’s Zor-El, actually. Kara Zor-El. And could I explain over dinner? Still really hungry, and we might as well have our date here. If you still want to, that is?” She finally looked up from the floor hopefully, to see an exasperated smirk on the human woman’s face. 

Sighing to herself, Lena relented to her curiosity and desire. She’d crushed on Kara for a while now, and if she admitted it on Supergirl as well. “You can start with how my alien detector failed to work on you.” She said it kindly, not wanting to spook the other woman. Alien.

“Umm” -there it was, the nervous Kara. How did it take this long, honestly- “I kinda broke it before you used it on me?”

A few hours later, they were still there talking, oblivious to the crowd that now filled the restaurant. Lena Luthor having dinner with Supergirl? Instant gossip fodder. The nice family tried their best to keep the area immediately around the pair clear, but eventually relented and used every table in the house. Lots of EMT and Fire teams dropped by, many of them recognizing Kara and being greeted kindly in return. Soon enough it was closing time, but nobody minded staying a little late for their favorite alien. As they finally stood up for the night, on the way out a few stubborn press members were still around waiting for a quote. The two women brushed them off, except one young man who asked if Supergirl would consider trying out for the local baseball team. She grinned and replied “Hey, it is America’s pastime. But I don’t think any team around has enough balls for this girl.” It sounded a lot better in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure I got more kudos and hits on this in 9 hours than I have in my life; it's kinda amazing. Thank you so much to everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Bobby Buck Park is a real place, named after my late uncle.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
